The, no, MY Brat's Hobby
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [NiouKiri] Kirihara's new hobby leads to one thing to another... [Rated T for Niou!]


The, no, MY Brat's Hobby

* * *

Silence. Ah, how I love it. I'm all alone. That's good. I reached into my bag and grabbed a blue notebook and a pencil case. I started to sketch. Sanada-san makes the locker rooms so clean, I'm glad of that, because I _had_ to hide from Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai. They kept annoying me all day! Probably because they got nothing else to do today. We didn't have practice today. Well, at least now I can draw in peace! 

_Scratch. Scratch._

I smiled. I love the sound the pencil makes as I draw. I love it as much as I love hearing the tennis ball hit against my racket. Drawing is fun. I started to see lines form to shapes, shapes formed into objects.

_Scratch. Scratch._

I couldn't stop smiling. I love it way too much. Drawing helped me calm my nerves sometimes, but since tennis practice is always in the way, I can't practice my drawing much.

_Scratch. Scratch._

"Oi, oi, Akaya, I never knew you could draw." A voice from behind me said. I gasped and almost dropped my things. I know that voice, it's _Niou-senpai_. Oh great, of all people, it _had_ to be him. I spun around and there he was, spiky hair and all. His hair looks silky from a view, but... wait, I'm off topic! Grrr! I hate it when I do that!

I glared at him, "What do you want?" I asked coldly. I didn't want Niou-senpai to see my drawings. What if he blackmails me? I would be embarrassed for life! Or, or, what if he sold me to art dealers? Would I be enslaved for life?! I started to panic.

Calm down Akaya. Your imagination is scaring you. I took a deep breath.

Niou-senpai smirked. Oh not that smirk... "I just wanted to see our cute little Akaya--" I blushed at that, I hope he didn't see... "--because buchou would get mad if we lost him. Have you seen him? He's about your height but _way_ cuter." He joked.

I glared at him even more. "Well, I'm here so go away!" I shouted. "If you don't need me, I'll be here!" Niou continued to smirk. I hated that smirk. It always means that something bad is going to happen to me! I'm not saying his smirks are bad... I'm just saying its bad _news_!

Niou-senpai sighed, good, he's gonna leave. "You're no fun to piss off." He said in a defeated tone. "Marui would be a _way_ better prey..." Just then, he noticed my tennis bag. Uh-oh, he _better_ not... "Oi, you never told me that you can draw so well." I probably blushed a million shades! Grr, it's not that I _liked_ Niou-senpai, it's that he's so annoying! I'm not _really_ blushing! It's probably the heat, yeah, that's it, the heat. Oh great, he took out the _orange_ one. I'm gonna die once he sees it. "You... if you don't give me that notebook back... I'll... I'll stab you with my scissors!!" I threatened.

I'm so stupid...

Niou-senpai just laughed. "Scissors? That's what Kirihara Akaya, demon of Rikkaidai, can make up to scare his senpai? Pathetic, Akaya, pathetic." I know I am... Why am I so stupid at times like these? Fine! I'll take it the hard way! Tackle Niou-senpai!!! I leap from me spot and tackled him straight to the ground. "I got you now, senpai!" I yelled. Then, I realized something. I'm _so_ stupid. Stupid me... the notebook was next to us. I was on Niou-senpai. NOT a good thing. Really. Well, at least the notebook is safe. I grabbed for it, but my fingers couldn't reach it, instead it flipped a page in the book. I groaned, no! Anything but that picture!!

I could just _feel_ Niou-senpai smirking. I can just feel it... He's gonna laugh at me, laugh at my horrible picture. I'm going to die. All because of Niou-senpai. "Akaya," Niou-senpai said, here it comes, "you never told me you drew a picture of me. It's wonderful, you know?" ...That wasn't expected! That was like Sanada-san agreeing that we can have a cake party in practice! I could feel my face heat up even more. It felt like a fever.

Niou-senpai was talking about that page that he saw. The very page where I drew Niou-senpai last week when he was napping by a tree after practice. Though I would say that picture didn't look a _bit_ like Niou-senpai. Niou-senpai was mean, evil, tricky! That picture of him looked nice, serene, almost angel like since I colored it. That _wasn't_ Niou-senpai, he's too nice to _be_ him. It can't be Niou-senpai. I know I drew him, but it's not him. Urg!! It's just confusing me a lot!!

"I- I don't draw well, I stink actually..." I mumbled. Niou-senpai's body is so warm... Wait... what's am I thinking? You're not thinking straight Akaya! Calm down!

Niou-senpai wrapped an arm about my waist, I blushed even more. What if someone walked in and saw us like this? I would _die_!!! What if Yagyuu-senpai came in seeing us like this? He would _kill_ me! "You draw well, Akaya, ne, why don't you draw me when I'm _awake_, next time?" Niou murmured in my ear. I can feel like warm breath blowing at my ear. Why does this feel like I'm being molested?! I shook the thought out of my head, Niou-senpai isn't that evil. I felt a pat on my head. Niou-senpai was petting my head? Well, I didn't mind, but I thought it was weird. "Let go of me... I wanna get off of you..." I said.

"I'm not letting go until you promise that you'll let me see all your pictures, Akaya." Niou-senpai said. Well, if you let go of me, I'd be happy to show what I've drawn since I was _THREE_, I wanted to shout that out so badly...

I struggled to get free. "Why would you want to see them, Niou-senpai? You have no need for them," I said, trying to sound stern, "you're not an art fan either. Why would you want to see a kid's scribbles?" Calm down, Akaya. I'm sure Niou-senpai will back off later... or at least soften his grip so that I won't die from lack of _AIR_!

Niou-senpai gave me one last pat on the head. "Because I'm want to, senpai's orders Akaya. You have to listen to them..." He whispered.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes. "so if you want me to jump down a mountain, you expect me to follow that?" Oh come on, Niou-senpai! Let go of me already! It's too hot!! Grr, stop whining! You're Kirihara Akaya and you _don't_ whine!

Niou was _still_ smirking. I just want to yell, "_STOP IT WITH THE SMIRKING!!!_" straight at his face. How I wish to... "Aww, I won't make my little kouhai do that. Maybe something much more extreme, like... hmmm... maybe you can jump down a mountain _with_ me on a parachute? How great would that be? You screaming while holding on to me..."

I gently smacked him in the face, (hey, I didn't want revenge, so I didn't slap him hard!) "I don't scream," I muttered. "idiot senpai..." I tried to move once again. Oh come on! Doesn't he know that today is really hot? I'll die from heat before anything else! "Just let go of me, senpai, I have to go soon. Marui-senpai will wonder where I went."

Niou stopped smirking (FINALLY), "Why would Marui care? Isn't that Akutagawa boy enough?" He asked. I think he's mad... could he be_ jealous_? Hehe, maybe I should continue playing around with him. I'm sure Marui-senpai won't mind me being a _few_ minutes late...

"Oh, we've been going out for _weeks_." I lied. "You were just too stupid to know!" Inside, I was smirking like crazy. Messing with people is _so_ much fun! Though I never messed with Niou-senpai before, only Marui-senpai. I don't know what Niou-senpai can do when he's mad...

"Then I won't be letting go, then." Niou-senpai stated. I could only gasp. What do ya mean you won't let go?! Niou-senpai stuck his tongue out at me, "Marui wouldn't mind, now, would he?"

I struggled even more. "Let go of me, Niou-senpai! I'm going to miss Marui-senpai and my after school food hunt!!" I shouted. Boy, I wish _someone_ came in. PLEASE, Yanagi-senpai, Sanada-san, Yukimura-buchou, _anyone_!!

"Oh, it's just the food thing." He said plainly. "Sheesh, don't scare me like that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, still trying to get free.

"Oh please, you idiot, you couldn't tell if I liked you even if I put a huge_ sign_ in front of you saying so!" He said. Niou-senpai pushed me off, brushed himself off, and walked out the door after shouting, "Just go to that whatever it is with Marui."

Well, at least I'm free... but I do feel a bit bad about it. Wait, but then again, what did_ I_ do? I pouted. I'm not helping him at all. "Stupid Niou-senpai..." I muttered. I checked the mirror in the bathroom, at least my face isn't red anymore...

I walked out, and I saw my notebook, laying there, opened to the page where I drew Niou-senpai. I sighed, should I? Grrr, stupid me and my feelings. I picked up the book, put my other things away, and walked out the door after shutting it, of course. I gave Marui-senpai a call telling him that I won't be going to the food thing today. I really wanted to, but hey, getting Niou-senpai mad _would_ make my future gloomy...

I searched high and low for him. What's with that guy! Every time I _don't_ need him, he just pops outta nowhere. Every time I _do_ need him, he's gone! Man, how hard is it to find a boy!? Unless... I gasped. What if Niou-senpai is an alien or... or a NINJA? Gahhh! Stupid imagination! Focus, Akaya, focus!

I searched the tennis courts, checked the school roof, check his class room, I checked almost everywhere! Still no Niou-senpai! I even asked buchou if he saw him. Nope, no luck. I sighed, maybe I should just give up and let Niou-senpai get over it...

"Stupid Akaya..." I heard Niou-senpai's voice on the roof of the locker rooms. I rolled my eyes, why didn't _I_ think of that place in the first place? Am I just stupid today? "What in idiot..." He muttered.

I sighed, put my tennis bag down, except I still had my notebook with me. I climbed my way up with the tree next to the lockers. Yeah, pretty dumb since I almost _fell_. At last, I made it up! I saw Niou staring at me, no wait, _glaring_ at me. "What do _you_ want, Akaya? Can't you just leave a senpai alone?" He demanded coldly. "Why don't you go find Marui or something? I'm sure he'll _love_ going out with you again."

I glared at him. "Look, I'm here to give you this, ok?" I handed him my book. "If you want me to draw something for you, ask me anytime, senpai." I was about to climb down when Niou-senpai grabbed my leg, which made me fall backwards. Ugh, don't you hate it when things don't go your way? I was just going to give him that book and leave, but _this_ happens. Does life hate me? Don't answer that...

"Well, since we're up here, what do you want to do?" Niou asked with that smirk. Oh how I hate that smirk.

I HATE THAT SMIRK!!!

-End-

* * *

That took forever to make! Since I was stupid (hehe, over using the word stupid today) and accidentally deleted the file and I never saved, so I had to restart... wahhhh!! I'm so dumb!! I'm starting to think that I have a NiouKiri thing going on here… XDDD 

Well, Akaya has the same hobby as Genki, his actor! XD How odd!


End file.
